Back To Life
by jimalim320
Summary: This scene takes place right where "In the Cold, Cold Night Pt. 1" left off. Fiona's reaction to her Mom's news, and more... *This is a Fimogen story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This scene takes place right where "In the Cold, Cold Night Pt. 1" left off, Fiona just found out she's moving back to New York, what will this mean for Fimogen?**

"…_I'm bringing you back to New York."_

"_You're moving home…"_

Holly J decided to give Fiona and her Mom some privacy. Knowing Fiona she figured there would be some sort of hysteric reaction to the news. She brought her bags to Fiona's room and decided to take a shower, and get herself ready for bed. She was exhausted from the flight here.

Fiona and her mom continued to video chat, and just as Holly J expected, Fiona did not take the news well…

"I can't move back to New York! I love it here, and I love Degrassi." Fiona was pacing in front of her computer screen at this point, crouching down to look at the camera every now and then for emphasis. "Things are going well for the first time in forever; my life is finally back on track! And you're gonna take that away from me! Mom, what about school, my friends, what about….nevermind." She sat down, and let her face fall into her hands. " I just can't do this right now."

"Fi, honey, is this about Imogen? You don't want to leave her, am I right?" Mrs. Coyne queried.

Fiona slowly raised her head, and replied, "Mom, she's one of my best friends. And Eli is convinced she likes me too," she rested her head against her hand, sullen, "and I don't know I guess I'm starting to believe him."

"Aww dear, it's just until this blows over. Once I'm cleared you can go back. I just don't want you to be alone, in case you need something. I'm only trying to look out for you."

"I know Mom, but isn't there some way I can stay here? Please? I'll do anything." Fiona pleads.

"What would you do for money Fi? All our accounts are frozen, how would you pay for gas and food?"

"I can get a job." Believing she discovered a loophole, Fiona gets so excited she bolts upright in her chair.

With a light chuckle of disbelief, Mrs. Coyne responds, " Really? You'd be willing to wait tables, flip burgers, or clean bathrooms just to stay there? Fiona Coyne, the girl who refuses to wear secondhand clothes, or drink non-caffeinated water?"

"I'm not that kind of girl anymore! Please let me do this, I'll be forever in you debt." Fiona practically whines. She clasps her hands together, and makes the best pouty face she can.

Pointing at the screen Mrs. Coyne rebuts, "First off I gave birth to you so you are already forever in my debt….you really like this girl don't you?"

With a look of complete lovesickness, Fiona sighs, "Yes Mom, I really do."

Her mom lets out a deep sigh, "Ok, I'll give you a couple weeks to look for a job, and if Holly J is willing to prolong her stay you can have that time as well." Fiona is already getting excited, Mrs. Coyne points at her to make sure her next point is heard. "But if you can't find one you're coming home whether you like it or not. I just don't feel safe having you so far away at a time like this."

Fiona squeals with excitement, "Yes, yes, yes! Thank you Mom sosososososososososo much!" She leans into the computer screen, and 'kisses' her mom. "I love you!" She squeals again.

"I love you too dear. Ok, I'll leave you to your job hunt, and let you catch up with Holly J. I'll be checking in so no goofing off, if you're serious about this, you have to commit. And honey, treat her well." Mrs. Coyne winks giving her daughter the sign of approval. From what she knew about Imogen, she knew she would be a lovely match for her daughter. Fiona blushed at her mom's last request.

"Oh Holly J! I forgot she was here! Thank you again Mom, I won't let you down, I promise. Kisses." Fiona blows her mom a kiss and shuts her laptop. She makes her way to her room looking for Holly J.

She arrives just in time as Holly J walks out of her on suite bathroom in a robe, and drying her hair with a towel. "So what was all that screaming about? It didn't sound like the angry screams I expected to hear."

Sitting on the bed, Fiona explains, "I talked my mom into letting me stay."

"No surprise there, but what's the catch? She was pretty adamant on making you come home. You must've pulled out the big guns to convince her otherwise." Holly J makes her way around to the other side of the bed where she laid out her suitcase, she starts rummaging through it.

"I told her I'd get a job to support myself while the accounts are frozen."

Shocked, Holly J looks up from her bag to Fiona, "Really? That's it? Just 'oh mom I'll get a job, and all will be fine' that's really all it took?"

Fiona turns around to face Holly J more easily, "Well she felt sorry for me for one thing. To just up and leave my life is a lot to ask of a teenage girl, especially an alcoholic. It didn't hurt to beg either."

"Well, I still can't believe that's all it took. When she called me asking me to come out here she sounded like her mind was made." Holly J returns to her bag grabbing a few personal care items such as deodorant and a toothbrush and toothpaste. She makes her way back to bathroom, leaving the door open so they can continue their conversation.

Fiona lays back on her bed staring at the ceiling. She's almost scared to admit it, "Well there is another thing that helped sway her…I told her I didn't want to leave Imogen."

"That strangely odd drama geek from the play last year, the one that's obsessed with that Eli guy?" Holly J replies from the bathroom in a muffled voice, she was brushing her teeth.

"She's not odd, she's quirky. We've become really good friends over the past few months. We worked out our differences, and we're actually really close. And she's not obsessed with Eli anymore, they dated, needless to say it didn't work out. We're all good friends now." Fiona sits up staring at the bathroom doorway, waiting anxiously for Holly J's response.

Holly J, toothbrush still in her mouth, sticks her head into the door frame to see Fiona's face, "Oh I see…you like Imogen don't you?" She makes her way over to Fiona waving her toothbrush, "Yes that has to be it, I know that look, I've been on the receiving end of that look a few times myself."

Fiona falls back on the bed again. "I know, I know. I really like her, these past few weeks have been hard. I'm afraid I'm gonna slip up, and do something stupid. Remember when I said she dated Eli? My doing, I pushed them together thinking my feelings for her would go away if she was happy with someone else, but that only made it harder. And when they didn't work out, oh my heart ached. I wanted so bad to hold her in my arms, and tell her it would be alright, but I know I couldn't do that because I would go too far. I don't know what's wrong with me Holly J, I can't help it."

Holly J sat next to her on the bed, and patted her arm, "There's nothing wrong with liking someone. Are you afraid she's straight, and that's why you're beating yourself up?"

She shakes her head, "No, I don't think Imogen has a label, she's not into that kind of stuff you know. She's very open to new things, and very accepting. Sure she liked Eli, but I could see her liking whoever, man or woman, because that's the kind of girl she is. She's loving and caring, labels don't matter to her, so I doubt gender would either."

Confused, Holly J throws her arms up, "So what seems to be the problem? Dose Eli know you like her?"

"Yea he actually figured it out the other day. He seems perfectly cool with it. He's even trying to convince me to do something about it. He thinks she likes me too." Fiona rolls on her side to face Holly J, who was seated cross-legged next to her, she propped her head up on her arm.

"Then there you go, Fi, if you want something that bad you have to take a chance, otherwise you'll spend the rest of your life asking yourself 'what if?' Do you really want to be that person?"

Fiona let herself fall face first into the bed, after slowly coming back up with a tear in her eye, Fiona began explaining, "It's just this is so different. It's not like with you, or Charlie. I knew I had no chance with you, and Charlie was just too different, a little part of me knew all along she wasn't a good fit. I was just so happy to like someone who was a lesbian, someone I had a chance with. It was new and exciting. But with Imogen, there's potential, the more time I spend with her, the more I fall under her spell. I might actually love her one day, real love, not stupid high school 'I love you even though we've only been dating a week' love. It's scares me, really scares me." The tear fell down her cheek, followed by a couple more.

Holly J reached out, and wiped a tear from Fiona's face, and held her chin, "Look at me, sweetie, it's alright. Love can be a scary thing, but you know what else? It's also the most beautiful thing in the world. And you have the opportunity here, you should take it. It's worth the risk, and if Imogen really is the way you described her, then I'm sure she'll return the feelings, and if not I'm sure she's not gonna dispose of your friendship either. If it didn't happen with me, it won't happen with her. Just believe in yourself, and take the chance, you'll be glad you did in the long run. Now come here." She pulled her into a long, much needed hug.

After slowly pulling out of the hug, Fiona graciously thanked her friend, "Thanks Holly J. I really don't know what I'd do without you, you really are the best."

Getting up off the bed, Holly J grabbed the corner of the bed sheets, and pulled them back, "Anytime, now let's get some sleep. I'm worn out from that plane ride, and you don't look so peppy either. We will have pleanty of time to catch up in the morning. Goodnight Fi." She slid into bed, and rolled onto her side facing the wall.

"Goodnight Holly J." And as Fiona lay down next to her best friend, she replayed their conversation in her head. She knew Holly J was right, she was always right. All Fiona could think about was Imogen, and all the signs that she might feel the same way. The more she thought about it the more confident she got. She remembered Imogen's reaction to the 'frostival' as she so cleverly named it, the jumping, the excitement in her voice, the kiss on the cheek. Fiona couldn't help but smile laying there remembering it. It was about the 7th or 8th time she replayed that memory that it hit her, the perfect plan to tell Imogen how she really felt. Three Words: Frostival & Ferris Wheel.

Happy with the plan, Fiona finally let herself drift to sleep, dreaming of the next day's events…..

**AN: This may or may not be a one shot, I've never done a multi chapter story, so I'm wearing about attempting it. If I get enough requests, I will look into writing more chapters. Hopefully the Frostival is magical, and Fimogen become cannon. I can't wait. Please review, I love to hear what you guys think, good or bad! Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all who took the time to read and review on chapter 1. Also to those who added this to your favorite and story alert lists, you guys won. I got so many requests for a continuation I couldn't not write more. And don't worry there is more on the way. Please let me know what you think of the update, feedback is the best. It helps me know what you want and what you like. I hope you enjoy. **

The next morning Fiona woke in an empty bed to the smell of bacon and eggs. She got up, put on her robe, and made her way to the kitchen where she found her best friend cooking.

"You didn't have to make breakfast." Fiona said as she took a seat at the kitchen island.

Holly J was standing in front of the stove moving the last few pieces of bacon on to the platter. She turned around handing Fiona an already fixed plate, and began working on fixing hers. "I know I just wanted to do something to start your day off on a good note. I know last night was rough, but it'll be alright. I'm going to help you find that job, and impress Imogen. It's going to be fine."

Fiona raised her glass of orange juice in a toast like fashion. "Have I ever told you you're the greatest friend a girl can have?"

"I get that a lot." Holly J smugly took a drink of her juice, and held her glass up next to Fiona's.

"Wow and modest too, the total package." Fiona laughed at her friend's ridiculousness, and tapped her glass against Holly J's.

Holly J couldn't help but laugh at herself; she set her glass down and took a bit of the eggs she spent the past 20 minutes preparing. "You know it. Now what are our plans for today?"

With a partially full mouth Fiona almost stuttered, "Actually I have to meet Imogen at school to work on final touches for the Frostival tonight." Fiona looked up at the clock, "In fact I'm running late, shit."

Not aware of the carnival her friend planned to impress Imogen, Holly J questioned the term. "Frostival?"

"Oh yea, the Degrassi carnival I planned for the school. It's kinda a long story." Fiona, who had hurriedly finished her breakfast, got up from the counter and made her way to her bathroom to get ready for the day.

Holly J followed her friend into the bedroom, "Alright that's cool, I'll just visit my parents today and we can do something tomorrow."

"Deal." Fiona shouted from the bathroom. She spent the next few minutes quickly taking a shower and getting dressed. Holly J had gone back to the kitchen where she finished eating and cleaned up. She sat and watched tv while waiting for Fiona to finish in the bathroom so she could get ready to see her parents.

…...

"It's about time the princess arrived; I've been calling you for the past 20 minutes. Where've you been?" Imogen scalded her new friend when she walked into the student council office.

Fiona feeling really bad practically pleaded to Imogen. "I'm so sorry I'm late, there was a situation last night, and Holly J is in town, she made me breakfast this morning. I lost track of time, I'm sorry Imogen." She set the bags of decorating supplies and other Frostival needs on the table her back to Imogen.

Imogen hopped off the table she was sitting on and walked over to Fiona, she stopped when she was right next to her. With a worried tone Imogen queried, "Situation? Is everything alright? You can talk to me; although I guess that's what you have Holly J for…"

Imogen was a little hurt that Fiona hadn't called her to talk about whatever the situation was. She thought they could talk to each other about anything. After all they were best friends right? Their friendship might have been a little rushed, but they've spent practically every hour of every day together. Even when she was dating Eli, she spent the majority of her time at Fiona's condo. She didn't understand why Fiona didn't reach out to her, especially after all the times she reached out to her.

Fiona was confused be Imogen's reaction. She didn't know what it all meant. "What Imogen, what makes you say that?"

"I'm sorry, just forget it. I, I'm gonna go put the rest of these posters up." Imogen tried to make her way out of the room when Fiona reached out , and grabbed her arm.

"No just hold on a moment, you're not getting off that easy. Are you ok?" Not letting go of her grip until she got an answer, Fiona stood there waiting.

Imogen was shy, for what seemed like the first time in their friendship. Imogen was the type of girl who was confident and proud of everything she says or does. Seeing this side of Imogen, only made Fiona fall for her more. "Yea I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little jealous of Holly J, it's stupid I know. And now you probably think I'm ridiculous." Imogen buried her face in her hands and backed away from Fiona.

Fiona walked back over to her and slowly removed her hands from her face, Imogen looked up into Fiona's eyes unsure of what Fiona was going to say. "Imogen, I would never think that about you. You have nothing to worry about, Holly J might be my best friend, but you're more than that" Fiona blushed, she did not expect to say that she needed to find a way to cover it up without being super obvious, "I..urm…I mean we're soulmates remember, you said it yourself." With a playful 'punch' on the arm Fiona laughed nervously.

This statement made Imogen smile her signature bright eyed , dimple cheeked grin, "Thanks Fi, it means a lot." Trying to lighten the mood and get them off such a weird subject Imogen asked, "So 'soulmate' will you be my date for the Frostival?"

Fiona laughed and placed a hand over her heart, playing into the over dramatics to hide her inner elation, Fiona pulled out a fake southern bell accent, "Why Miss Imogen, I'm flattered. I'd love to be your date."

Imogen jumped up and gave her friend a quick hug, "Yay! Well I really am going to go put up these posters now; I should've done that while _you"_, she pointed at Fiona to emphasis her point, "were running late."

Fiona threw her arms up chuckling, "I get it, I get it, I'm in the dog house, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

Already halfway through the door, Imogen shouted, "You better Fiona Coyne; otherwise," she turned around and gave Fiona a joking death glare, "I know where you live…" They both laughed.

With that Imogen left the room to hang the posters, and Fiona was left in the student council room working on layout plans of the rides and games. She was super excited for tonight, she couldn't wait. As she sat alone working out the plans, the most important one came to her mind. She knew tonight was going to be a memorable night; hopefully it's for good reasons.

**Ok I know the whole Imogen was jealous of Holly J thing was a little corny, but I thought it was cute enough it didn't matter. I hope you felt that way too. From what I've seen/heard about the finale (mainly the much music promo) I know this story is going to be nothing like it. So I try to separate the Degrassi world from my story, that way it's not a bad prediction of what's going to happen, it's completely unrelated. Thanks again for reading, let me know what you think, review, review, review, it only takes a moment! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick update, I know it's a little short, but I wanted to give you guys at least one more update this week. For those who do not know, I am graduating this Sunday so this week is really busy with parties, cleaning the house, and all sorts of other things. So I may or may not have another update this week, sorry. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, again reviews are love! Anything you say really helps, I'm glad to hear so many of you like this story, the feedback has been amazing! Let me know your thoughts on chapter 3! Thanks again for reading!**

A few hours later Imogen had finished putting up all the posters and other promotional items around town. She made her way back to school to the student council office. She skipped her way down the hall, whistling as she went; she was having a good day after all, especially after what Fiona said earlier about them being 'soulmates'.

She never had a friend like Fiona, someone she was this close to. She never thought she would be friends with someone of Fiona's status; the rich, pretty girl. When she first met they hadn't gotten off to the greatest start. They both did things they regretted, but nevertheless you cannot change the past. All was forgiven as they entered their new found friendship.

In fact the past few months have been the most memorable and exciting time of Imogen's life. Every day she looked forward to talking to Fiona, waiting until the next time they had plans to do something, she texted her practically every hour just to see how she was. But the thing that surprised Imogen the most is that every time she texted or called, Fiona would answer right away, they would always carry on a long conversation. Every time Imogen would ask Fiona to hang out she would, no matter when or where. Imogen never had a friend who was just as eager to spend time with her as much as she was with them. Their friendship is special, and everyone knew it…

Imogen skipped her way into the student council office excited to tell Fiona the progress on the Frostival decorations she had made, "Fi!" When her friend didn't answer right away she tried again, "Fi?" Noticing something was wrong she slowly made her way over to her friend and placed her hand on her back, "Fiona, what's wrong?" Fiona was crying, she had been for the past 20 minutes.

Not bothering to lift her head, Fiona cried into her hands, "I screwed up Imogen. I royally screwed up! I…I used one of my Mom's foundation checks to cover the cost of the carnival," With tears streaking down her face, Fiona looked up at Imogen, "but the foundation is under investigation for fraud and the check didn't go through." Fiona sighed before getting to her point, "We have no way to pay for the rides. Marisol was right; all I do is throw money around to solve my problems. I only planned this Frostival to impress you, and to show up Marisol and Katie." Fiona was so upset about not being able to pay for the carnival, she didn't even realize she let it slip the real reason she planned this whole thing in the first place. If Fiona had been paying attention she would have noticed the blush and shy smile that appeared on Imogen's face after the revelation. "And now, oh god, what am I supposed to do now?" Fiona buried her face back into her hands, a little over dramatically.

Imogen placed her hands on Fiona's shoulders, and crouched down in front of her. Fiona lifted head at this gesture. Imogen stared her down, "_We_, you mean what are _we _supposed to do now? We're in this together, 100%."

Imogen dropped her arms and stood up, Fiona stood up too, making her way over to the cash box, "Even with the money from the ticket sales, promotions, and advertising, we don't have enough to cover half the cost. We're just going to have to cancel it; I'll take all the heat. It's my fault in the first place."

Imogen practically yells at her not believing Fiona thinks that is even an option, "Cancel it? Fi it's tonight! We don't have enough time to cancel it; it's too short of notice." She walked up to Fiona, sighing, "How much more do we need? Money I mean?"

Fiona shakes her head thinking, "Well if we cut back on some of the attractions," she paused to do a little mental math, "about four thousand dollars minimum."

Imogen in a strangely calm voice replied, "Alright, I've got it covered."

Fiona looks at her friend completely confused, "What?"

Imogen frankly explained, "I have enough to cover the $4k, money I've saved from holidays, art shows, birthdays, I was saving for university or a car, but this is more important." She grabbed Fiona's hands, "Fi, I have enough."

Fiona walks to the other side of the room talking along the way, "Imogen, I can't ask you to do that." She turned around making her way back towards Imogen, "You earned that money."

"You didn't ask, I'm insisting." Imogen replies matter of factly.

Fiona shakes her head again, "I don't feel comfortable with this."

Imogen crosses her arms, "Well get over it cause we're doing it whether you agree or not."

Fiona lets out a deep sigh, and points using her had for emphasis, "Ok, but I swear, as soon as this financial crisis blows over, I'm paying you back, every cent, plus interest!"

"Alright, enough talking, we've got a carnival to save!" Imogen laughs which causes Fiona to smile. Imogen locks her arm with Fiona's, and quickly drags her out of the room, all the while Fiona is desperately reaching for her purse, snagging it just in time, as Imogen pulls her through the door.

**I think since all of the Coyne's accounts are frozen there would be some sort of problem with the check Fiona forged. I guess we'll have to wait until Friday to find out how that plays out. Again I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but I didn't think it really needed much more, I like when things are clear and to the point, I don't know about you, but I don't like spending forever reading irrelevant fillers, I want the story, haha. I'll try and update as soon as I can, but like I said it's a really busy week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter; let me know your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know this was long awaited, and I thank all of you for your patience. My graduation was great, and now that that is out of the way my whole summer is clear! Also now that ****FIMOGEN IS CANNON**** there are so many new fanfic opportunities just waiting to be written! If you like this story/my writing, add me to your author alert list, because I'm sure I'll write plenty other Fimogen stories this summer. Hope you like the chapter, remember review/comment to let me know what you think!**

The rest of the afternoon was a whirlwind of sorts. Fiona and Imogen spent the whole day preparing for the night's Frostival. They dealt with the carnies, set up the entrance gate, decorated the area, and all sorts of things to make this carnival a night to remember.

It was dark; the Frostival had been opened for hours already. Fiona and Imogen spent the whole time together, riding rides, playing games, eating food that's so bad for you, but too good not to indulge in. It really had been a magical night. The girls decided to take a ride on the ferris wheel, per Fiona's suggestion, to end the night.

As the girl's car was suspended in the air, Fiona nervously cried, "Are you as scared as I am?"

In just as scarred tone as Fiona's, Imogen shook her head in agreement saying, "Probably."

"I've never been a fan of heights." Fiona looked down over the edge of their car.

Imogen turned to face Fiona, "It's not the heights I'm scared of…" It's true; Imogen did not have a fear of heights, or even a fear of falling off them. She never minded the high altitudes, most of the time she found being up above it all was soothing. Not this time, she was scared of what she was feeling, right then at that moment. She enjoyed every last second of this day, especially since she got to spend it with Fiona. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her evening, and being up high on the ferris wheel, practically in Fiona's lap, made her stomach turn. She had major butterflies, and didn't know what was to come next. That's what scared Imogen.

Fiona turned her body to face Imogen, she made up her mind. The moment she had been planning for the past two days, it was now or never, "Okay Imogen, in case I die on this thing there's something I need to tell you." She started; there was no turning back now.

"Okay." Imogen timidly looked into Fiona's eyes, she took a deep breath.

"I…" Fiona began, she quickly changed her mind, now was not the time for words. She needed to act. She finally went for it; she leaned over and kissed Imogen softly. When she pulled away shewas scared of what Imogen would say, so she figured she would power through the speech she had been preparing for the past two days. "Ever since the first week of school, I have had a silly school girl crush on you, and I can't seem to make it go away, which is a big reason why I thought moving to New York would be—"

The whole tome Fiona was talking, Imogen's eyes were fluttering. She couldn't believe what had happened. She didn't know if it was real or not. She was aware Fiona was talking, but she was in such a dream state she couldn't register exactly what she was saying, she picked up a word here and there. The word 'crush' was very distinct, and it repeated over and over in Imogen's mind. When she finally regained full consciousness, Imogen yelled out to get Fiona to be silent, "Fiona!"

Imogen moved her hand to Fiona's shoulder, leaned in, and kissed her. This kiss lasted longer, and was more passionate than the one Fiona initiated earlier. Time stood still in that moment, everything around them disappeared. It seemed like everything that happened between them, especially these past few days, led them to this moment. When Imogen pulled away from the kiss she admitted, "I've wanted to do that for soooo long." She moved her hand back into her lap and giggled, "I don't know what it means."

Fiona took a deep breath, "I hope it means that you like me."

Imogen stared intensely into Fiona's eyes, "Could I be more obvious?"

The girls giggled, they were so lost in their own little world, they were surprised when the ferris wheel started moving. Scared by the sudden jarring of the car, Imogen quickly grasped Fiona's hand, completely unaware of what she was doing. Fiona interlaced their gloved fingers and smiled brightly. Imogen smiled in return and softly placed her head on Fiona's shoulder. "Fiona, I'm scared. I've never felt this way before, especially not about a girl."

Fiona lets go of Imogen's hand so she can instead wrap her arms around her. Imogen's head still lay on Fiona's shoulder, snug against Fiona's neck. "I know how you feel, I've been there. It's a scary time, but I promise I will be her with you every step of the way. We can figure it out together." Fiona placed a kiss on the top of Imogen's head as she rubbed her back slowly.

Imogen raised her head to look into Fiona's eyes; she smiled, and leaned in to give her a quick kiss. She whispered, "Thanks Fi." She returned her head to its previous position upon Fiona's shoulder, she moved in as close as she could, partially for warmth, it was a cold night, but mostly because she liked being close to Fiona, it made her feel all tingly inside.

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, in fact it was that rare type of silence where you would be content to sit there for hours, and you'd feel like you just had the greatest conversation of your life. They enjoyed each other's company and their close proximity, that's all they needed. It wasn't until it was their turn to get off the ferris wheel, they moved, even the slightest.

They left the Frostival hand in hand. Fiona walked Imogen home. On the front porch they said their goodbyes. "Thank you for such a magical night! The Frostival was a million times better than I could have imagined. Plus it was really sweet that you did it for me." Imogen confessed.

Even though her cheeks were beat red from the cold, Fiona blushed, she reached out and squeezed Imogen's arm. "I would do anything for you. And I promise I'm going to pay you back that money as soon as I can…"

Imogen grabbed hold of Fiona's hand, and held it at her side, "Fi, let's save that drama for another day, I just want to enjoy the rest of tonight without worrying about that."

Shaking her head, Fiona agreed, "Of course, sorry. Well it's late, and I still have to walk home." She stared at her feet, still a little nervous. "You want to get together tomorrow? Hang out or something?" She looked up at Imogen, anxiously awaiting an answer.

Imogen wrapped her arms around Fiona's neck, and gave her a sweet kiss, much like the one from the ferris wheel. "I was going to come over whether you asked or not."

Fiona giggled, she felt like a crazy fangirl who just saw her favorite celebrity walk by, "Ok, Goodnight Imogen."

"Sweet Dreams Fi. I'll see you tomorrow." They hugged, one of their famous intense hugs. Imogen did say she loved Fiona's hugs. They had one last quick kiss and Fiona made her way to walk home. She turned around when she got to the end of the sidewalk to make sure Imogen made it inside safe.

As she walked home alone, Fiona reflected on the past couple days. So much had happened, while yesterday was the worst day of her life, today was the greatest. She knew it wasn't over, that there was a lot of work to do; she still needed to find a job. She was excited to get home and tell Holly J all about her magical night with Imogen. She was so happy. There aren't enough words to express the way Fiona was feeling on that walk home. All she knew was she couldn't keep that dumb smile off her face….It was going to be a great holiday, she could feel it.

**I wanted to keep the dialogue from the Frostival the same because it was so darn cute. I did make a couple slight changes, but only so it fit the story I had already written. I hope you liked this chapter, now that it's official, the fun stuff can begin. I will tell those upfront right now I like to keep my writing PG, so a 'makeout' session is as far as I'll go. If that's not what you like sorry. Please review, thank you again for reading! **


End file.
